


Slow dance in a parking lot

by SgtBarnes107



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107
Summary: Based on the country song by Jordan Davis.Title pretty much says it all
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Slow dance in a parking lot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big softie for these two. 
> 
> I did not mention a song as I think it's best if the reader pictures then dancing to whatever song they wish. However, I will say that I believe Daniel would love having an entire satellite radio channel that just plays music he knows and loves. 
> 
> Maybe it's Sinatra, maybe it's Bobby Darin, who knows.

No one had ever told Daisy what it was like to be in a healthy relationship. Lord knows she had an abundance of experience with damaging relationships.

Daniel had changed everything. He was patient, loving, supportive, and so damn proud of her. She had overheard him, more than once, bragging to others about her. Not just about her impressive abilities. But her. 

The way she stood up for her beliefs, stood up for others, the way she had accepted him- missing leg and all.

While he complimented her beauty, she knew he saw more than just her pretty face. 

However, the best part of being in a healthy, loving relationship was that he made her smile and laugh again. The way she hadn't in years, if ever. 

She hadn't realized just how morose, dark, and even cynical she had become until he came into her life. Or they had snatched him out of his old life. Semantics. 

There were times, like now, when he managed to surprise her.

Parked in an empty parking lot, radio on, he pulled her close against his chest, and swayed with her. Softly singing the lyrics. 

Daisy's eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips, as she let this moment surround her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
